In the field of outdoor sports and activities, enthusiasts and hobbyist alike understand the importance of keeping extremities protected from the elements. In the case of cold weather outdoor sports and activities, it is important to keep hands, head, and feet warm and dry to prevent the harmful effects of excessive cold exposure. In the case of warm weather outdoor sports and activities, it is important to keep feet dry to prevent potentially harmful skin conditions. Outdoor enthusiasts and hobbyists such as hikers, climbers, campers, backpackers, and the like, are generally limited in the amount of gear they can carry on their person during these activities. As a result, these individuals are continuously looking for solutions that save space and provide multipurpose utility for related sporting garments and accessories.
Prior art solutions have tried to address these problems by incorporating pockets and other storage features into garments and accessories. No prior art solution has provided a meaningful multipurpose garment solution for outdoor enthusiasts and hobbyists. What is needed, therefore, is a solution that provides outdoor enthusiasts and hobbyists a multipurpose garment that can be worn on different body parts and reduce the overall number of garments needed to be stored in a bag or backpack during outdoor sports and activities.